Let's give this a try
by deminio
Summary: Who would have thought that you would be the one to make the first move and she would be the one to hesitate? HCam
1. The beginning

_A new story from me! It's already written so the updates will be frequent and you won't have to wait for the new chapters for once :p It's only going to be 4 chapters long because I am  
also planning a new multi-chapter story and the sequel to the story "Second chance to happiness". It takes place sometime in season 3. I hope you will enjoy reading this!_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'What would happen if we kissed' by Meredith Brooks. _

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak_

_Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
__You speak and I don't hear a word_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

_

* * *

_

It's a lovely night tonight… no clouds in the sky and the weather is still warm. Well, that's what everyone would say, for you it's just a day and you don't give a damn about the weather really…

You've been on the roof for almost an hour, just watching the sun setting. You don't really know why you came up here. You just know that you wanted to leave the room as fast as you could. So you just left your team deal with everything and you came to the roof.

You lean against the railing and you take a deep breath. It has been a while since you last lost a patient. It's been ages since you lost a child. You won't admit it to anyone but you hate it when the patient is a child.

You close your eyes and you rub your hand over your forehead. Your five year old patient is dead and you have no idea how to stop feeling like this. It shouldn't have been like this. You should have been able to do something, anything… You let out a sigh and you entwine your fingers together. You can still hear the parents crying and screaming in your head.

Minutes fly by but you just stand there, your eyes unfocused and looking straight ahead. You feel your leg starting to complain. You've been standing up for too long…

You reach in your jacket pocket and you retrieve your prescription bottle. You shake it slowly in your hand before opening the lid and retrieving one pill. You hold the pill between your fingers before placing it in your mouth and dry swallowing it.

It's time for you to return to your office… You remember having a bottle of bourbon somewhere in there. Your team has probably left by now, Wilson is at a conference and you saw Cuddy leaving some hours before so you will be safe.

You reluctantly grab your cane and after testing the pain in your leg you start walking back to your office. You avoid your patient's room and you head to the elevators and press the button to the fourth floor.

When you reach your destination you stop dead in your tracks. There is a light in the conference room and Allison Cameron is sitting at the table, her laptop in front of her and a file next to it on the table. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun, her glasses perched on her nose and she is writing something in the file.

Your problem is that you can't see her eyes. You can read her like an open book when you look in her eyes but right now she is not looking at you and the lighting of the room isn't helping you make out her features clearly.

You let out a breath slowly and you decide to get this over with. You open the door to the conference room and you walk inside, letting the door close behind you.

"What are you doing here? I thought I sent you home." You say gruffly and you make your way to the coffee maker and you grab your red mug.

You start opening the cupboards, trying to find that bottle of bourbon you thought you had left somewhere in here. She watches you walk around but she doesn't say anything. You finally find the bottle you were looking for and you pour a generous amount of bourbon in your mug.

You take a sip and you drop your head back, your eyes closed, the hot liquid burning your throat. Your eyes open and you look at her face for the first time since you entered. Damn… the moment you look in her eyes you know she's been crying. There is a sad look in her beautiful green-blue eyes and for some unknown to you reason you want to reach out and touch her but you hold back.

You grab another mug and you pour some bourbon in it. You hand it to her and you feel her fingers brush against yours as she takes the mug from you with a small nod. She takes her glasses off and she rests them on the table.

"You didn't tell me what you are doing here." You tell her, your finger gliding over the rim of the mug.

"I had some charting to do." She replies and takes a sip.

You hook your cane at the white board and you hover over her, looking at the file that is on the table. Today's case…

"Leave that… someone else can complete this tomorrow." You say, trying to sound nonchalant but you fail.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." She snaps making you frown. You didn't expect that reaction.

"What's wrong?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

She stands up and she stares at you.

"Nothing is wrong." She states, her eyes locking with yours.

You want to look away, you really do. But for some reason you can't and you find yourself drowning in her green-blue eyes.

"Well, then I must have done something since you are snapping at me." You tell her, your gaze never wavering from hers.

"Not everything is about you." She says, trying to control her voice.

"I wasn't the one that killed the kid." You say in the same tone and she turns to look at you.

"I know that!" she shouts and she turns around so that her back is at you.

She buries her face in her hands and she lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbles without turning around.

You walk towards her slowly and you gently rest your hands on her shoulders. She tenses when she feels your hands but when you start massaging her shoulders she relaxes a little.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, you didn't do anything…" she says in a low tone, without moving from her position.

"It's just…" she trails off, her hands drop to her sides and you feel her shoulders tense again.

You move closer to her, so that her back is against your chest while your hands remain on her shoulders.

"What?" you whisper in her ear and she closes her eyes when she feels your hot breath against her skin.

"Everything was a mess, everything… his parents were screaming, begging us to do something, anything to save him. And we could do nothing but tell them that there was no hope, that there was nothing we could do to save their child. This is not how it's supposed to be… it was a child, just a child…" you feel her shoulders shaking and you hear a sob and suddenly you can't take it anymore.

Your hands glide down her arms and you make her turn around but she refuses to meet your eyes. Tears are running down her cheeks and the only thing you do is reach out and brush them away with your thumbs.

You try to remember when the last time you did something like this was but your mind isn't cooperating. You've probably never done something like this before.

Her tears don't stop and you do something that surprises her and even yourself. You catch her hands in yours and you pull her towards you. Your arms wrap around her body tightly and she buries her face in your chest. Her hands come to rest on either side of your waist under you jacket and she grabs fistfuls of your t-shirt.

She rests her head just underneath your chin and you rest it on top of her head. You rock back and forth trying to make her calm down and stop crying but she doesn't seem ready to stop yet.

"Shhh… it's ok…" you whisper, your hands running up and down her back in, what you hope is, a soothing manner.

Her body is shaking while she cries and her tears seep through your t-shirt. You hold her tightly against your chest and you hope that she will stop crying because you really don't know what to do.

You feel uncomfortable but at the same time it feels so good having her in your arms. The realization takes you off guard but you try not to show what is going on through your mind.

"There was nothing we could do to save him… you know that…" you whisper, tightening your arms around her body.

You feel her nod and she takes in a shaky breath. Her sobs subside but she continues clinging to you. Your presence seems to have a calming effect on her. Well, that's a first…

Before you have the time to realize what you are doing you drop a soft kiss on her forehead. She doesn't react so you don't know if she realized what you just did. She just holds you tighter against her and she lets out a small sigh.

You want to stay there and just hold her but your leg doesn't seem to want to cooperate. You have been standing up for way too long. Damn, you shouldn't have gone to the roof. You try to favor your left side and she must sense it because she reluctantly pulls back.

"Sorry..." she mumbles, averting her gaze.

"Last time I checked you weren't the one that did this to me." You tell her with a serious expression and she nods.

You grab a chair and the moment you sit down you start massaging your thigh, willing the pain away. She busies herself with her things and tries not to look at you but your grunt catches her attention and she finally looks at you.

"I don't need your pity." You snap but she doesn't look away.

"Who told you that I pity you?" she tells you in a serious tone.

Your eyes are locked together and neither of you backs down. You want her to look away because you can't be wrong, she must pity you. But she doesn't… her eyes stay locked with yours and suddenly you start to question everything you thought about her.

To her surprise you are the one that looks away first and your gaze drops to the floor. You hear her sigh and she starts gathering her things.

You watch her as she moves around the conference room, gathering everything and not looking at you. You want to say something, anything, but you don't know what.

When she slings the bag over her shoulder and she reaches for her car keys you stand up. You walk to the white board to retrieve your cane and you grab the file that was on the table in your hand.

"Come on, let's go." You tell her.

She looks at you questioningly.

"You haven't eaten properly in three days. I know a place that makes great pizzas." You say and before she can protest you grab her keys from her hand.

"Come on Cameron. It's just dinner, I'm not asking you to marry me." You say with a roll of your eyes.

"Fine…" she grumbles "But we are taking my car. You can't drive." She tells you and reaches for her keys but the moment she grabs them you close your fingers around her hand.

"I can drive if I want to."

"House, you can barely stand. And I know you brought the car today so you can't drive. Now give me the keys." She says evenly, her eyes on yours daring you to argue.

You drop her hand with a sigh and she starts walking out of the conference room. You tilt your head to the right as you watch her and a few moments later you follow her.

_**xOxOx**_

"Just park here." You say in annoyance and she just glares at you.

"My car, I'll park wherever I want." She tells you in a serious tone and you mumble something under your breath that she can't decipher.

She finds a parking spot just in front of the pizza place and after unbuckling her seatbelt she turns to look at you.

"See? We are a lot closer now." She points out.

Without a word you open the door and you get out of the car. You stretch your leg and although she sees you she doesn't say anything, she just starts walking towards the entrance. She pauses when she is at the door and she waits for you to join her. You are glad she doesn't comment.

"Please tell me you eat meat and not just rabbit food." You mutter when she opens the door and she actually smiles at that.

She chooses a table at the back where there aren't many people and she sits down. You decide to take a sit next to her and then you hook your cane at the back of an empty chair. For some reason you have no idea what to say now and you just sit there, tapping your fingers on the table and waiting for the waiter to come.

"Wanna share a pizza? I might let you choose the toppings." You say with a little smirk and she nods.

"Ok, sounds good."

You decide together on the toppings and you place your order. Your pizza arrives quickly and you both dig in immediately. Your last case was not only mentally but physically exhausting too. You didn't even have time to eat so you are both starving. And worn out…

"The pizza was great." She comments once you are both full and sated.

"I told you this place is great." You reply with a small shrug.

You reach in your pocket and you retrieve your prescription bottle. You take one pill and you dry swallow it and then you notice that her eyes are on you.

"Again with the pity." You state in annoyance.

"I told you it's not pity." She contradicts and you frown.

"So, you still insist that you wouldn't change anything about me." You say, sarcasm dripping from your words.

"Wanting to change someone and wanting to take someone's pain away are two completely different things. But, wait, that actually involves human feelings so you are never going to understand it." She replies in the same tone you used and you actually smirk.

She is getting better at this. She is not afraid to back her opinions and to stand up to you. She has grown a lot as a person over the past three years and you like that. It's good for her…

You decide not to continue this and after taking out your wallet you actually pay for your dinner.

"Come on, get up. I'm really tired to argue now." You state and she just stares at you when you get up and grab your cane.

You snap your fingers in front of her face and she glares.

"I know I'm sexy as hell but you don't have to stare like that." You tell her with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replies and she stands up as well.

_**xOxOx**_

The ride to your place is quiet. Neither of you talks and you are thankful for that. You keep taping your fingers on your knee and she looks straight ahead all the time.

When you reach your place she parks outside and she waits for you to get out. You watch her as she runs her hand over her tired eyes and she yawns. And that's the moment you decide your next move.

Before she has the time to react you reach out and you grab her car keys.

"Hey!" she protests and she looks at you with a frown.

"You are sleeping here tonight. You are too tired to drive to your place." You say and you unbuckle your seatbelt and get out of the car.

"House, no! Give me my keys."

"Sorry, can't do!" you yell and you start walking towards your front door.

"I am capable of driving!" she shouts and gets out of the car, the door still open.

"I could drive too but you told me I couldn't." you shoot back and she groans.

She runs her fingers through her hair and she reluctantly closes the car door. She takes her bag from the back seat and then she starts walking towards you.

"Can you at least lock my car?" she asks in frustration.

You press the button on the car key in order to lock it and you fish for your own keys. You unlock your front door and you step aside, letting her walk in first.

She looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you smile mischievously.

"Don't worry, I don't bite… hard…"


	2. Make a move

_Hello!  
As promised, the next chapter is ready for all of you to read :) Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Let's move on with the story... _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'What would happen if we kissed' by Meredith Brooks_

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_What would happen if we kissed  
would your tongue slip past my lips  
would you run away, would you stay  
or would I melt into you  
mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
__spontaneously combust_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

It's quiet… too quiet actually but you can't seem to be able to sleep. You lie in bed, on your back, your eyes locked on the ceiling. You try really hard not to cave in and look on your left because if you do look you know you won't be able to look away.

After a small argument you managed to convince her to sleep in your bed and not on the couch. You don't know why you did that really. You told her your bed was big enough for both of you and that you would stay on your side of the bed no matter what.

Sure, the bed is big enough for both of you. But you also know that if you reach out you'll be able to touch her and suddenly you feel like your fingertips are itching to touch her.

You close your eyes and you lace your fingers behind your head. You let out a breath slowly and you try to concentrate on anything but her. Something really hard to do since her body is only inches away from yours...

You gave her a pair of your boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in and you know that you won't be able to wear them again without thinking how good she looked in them. You scold yourself for thinking like that again and you groan in frustration. Maybe it was a big mistake to tell her to sleep in your bed.

You look at the file that is resting on the nightstand. The differential and every test you ran during the past three days come to your mind again and you try to figure out what you did wrong but it seems pointless. You know that no matter what you did you couldn't have saved that patient.

You let out a sigh and you rub your hand over your face tiredly. You close your eyes and you try to empty your mind and fall asleep but it's useless. You roll on your left side, trying to get comfortable. Your eyes connect on her sleeping form and you let out a groan.

Even in her sleep she seems uneasy. She is curled in a ball, lying on her right side facing you. Her hair is splayed on the pillow and she looks so beautiful and fragile. You know she is a lot stronger than you think but right now she looks so vulnerable.

She whimpers in her sleep and she moves around in bed. Her hand moves and rests on your pillow and you are tempted to reach out and take her hand in yours. Your fingers lightly touch her forearm and then they glide to her wrist where they find her pulse. You move your fingers to the palm of her hand and you gently run them over the lines of her hand.

Her hand closes momentarily over your fingers and you hold your breath, thinking that you woke her up. Your eyes travel to her face and you sigh in relief when you see that she is still asleep. You pull your hand away and you close your eyes once again, trying to regain some of your control.

You stay there for long minutes, your eyes closed. You have no idea how many minutes have passed by and you are starting to get frustrated with the situation. With a groan you lie on your back and then you sit straight on the bed. Your eyes roam over her sleeping form and before you do something stupid again you stand up and you head to the kitchen.

Once there you hook your cane at the back of a chair, you open the fridge and you grab a bottle of cold water. You lean against the counter and you take a big gulp of water. You feel so tired but at the same time your mind refuses to shut down so you can sleep.

You lean your head back and it connects with the cupboard with a thud. You need sleep… and you need to stop thinking about your employee who is currently sleeping in your bed. Stupid idea telling her to stay…

You shake your head and you grab your cane. Staying here won't help you fall asleep so you head back to the bedroom. Your eyes fall immediately on her the moment you enter. There is a small frown on her face while she sleeps.

You lie on the bed as quietly as you can, not wanting to wake her, but the moment you pull the covers over your body she sits bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and looking around the room.

She is a little disoriented at first and she tries to remember where she is. You turn on the light on the nightstand and you reach out and glide your fingers over her arm. Her eyes land on you and she remembers exactly where she is.

"You ok?" you ask, trying to hide the concern from your voice.

She nods vigorously and she takes some big breaths.

"Just a nightmare…" she explains. You grab the bottle of water you brought with you and you offer it to her. She accepts it with a small nod and she drinks some water before giving it back to you.

She lies back down on her back and then she turns to look at you.

"Did I wake you?" she asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Nope… can't sleep." You reply and you roll on your left side so that you can face her. She mimics your stance so that you are face to face and your eyes lock together.

"Wow… the great Greg House affected by a case?" she asks sarcastically and you frown.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not a jerk all the time." You tell her snidely.

"Yeah, you just have your heart locked up somewhere." She states almost bitterly.

"And you think it's better to wear it on my sleeve like you do?" you shoot back and she sighs.

"Forget it, ok? Let's just drop this conversation because it's not going to end well." She says and she rolls on her back.

"Am I wrong?" you press but she doesn't react.

"You know I'm not wrong. You **do **wear your heart on your sleeve. That's why everyone likes you, that's why you are so caring and loving, that's why you married a dying man-"

"Don't go there." She warns you in a gravely low tone.

"Because I'm right?" she turns to look at you, her gaze steady and suddenly angry.

"Because you don't know a thing about it." She replies.

You look questioningly at her. This is actually a good chance to figure out the puzzle that is Allison Cameron. The problem is that you don't know if you have already gone too far tonight.

"You knew he was going to die and you married him anyway, what else is there to know? It's not like you would have a future together." you shrug and you know you hit a nerve there. You've managed to infuriate her and bring her to the verge of tears.

"You are a jerk House." She states and suddenly she stands up and she storms out of the bedroom.

Great… just great… You grab your cane and you find her in the living room, looking for her clothes.

"If the truth makes you so angry-"

"You don't know the truth!" she yells angrily and turns to look at you, abandoning the search of her clothes.

"You met a guy in college, you fell in love and you decided to marry him because you didn't want him to die alone." She laughs humorlessly and you frown.

"When will you stop guessing?" she asks coldly making the frown deepen.

"What-"

"Where are my clothes?" she interrupts you before you can ask her anything.

"Stop that, you are not going anywhere." You tell her seriously.

"Last time I checked you weren't my father." She states.

"Thank God for that, now stop pacing and sit down." You say and you grab her wrist but she doesn't seem to like it.

She tries to pull her hands away but your grip tightens around her wrist and she flinches lightly.

"Let me go."

"I told you, you are not going anywhere."

"I said let me go." She pulls her hands again but you don't let her go, you just pull her to you and she bumps into you. Your arms wrap around her body and her fists collide painfully with your chest.

"Let me go, let me go!" tears run down her cheeks but you hold her to you and you refuse to let her go.

You shouldn't have pushed her this far, you know that now. But you had to know, you had to find out. You didn't find out but apparently the whole theory about her ex-husband was wrong.

She stills her movements and she splays her hands on your chest. You hold her close to your body and her tears soon subside.

"Let's go back to bed…" you mumble and take her hand in yours and you lead her back to your bedroom.

When you settle back in bed you draw her to you so that her head is on your bicep and your right arm draped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asks warily, her eyes connecting with yours.

What are you doing really? You can't think straight when her body is pressed to yours like this and when her lips are just a breath away from yours. For a moment you wonder if her lips are as soft as they look and the next moment your mind goes blank as you lean in and brush your lips against hers.

She stays unmoving for a few seconds and you start to worry but then she starts kissing you back and you think that you are going to explode just by that simple kiss. You feel her tongue brushing against your lower lip and at that moment you are a goner.

You let her set the pace and when you feel her tongue slipping past your lips you groan and you kiss her just as passionately.

Your hand slips inside the t-shirt you gave her to wear and the moment you touch her soft skin she moans in your mouth. You gently push her on her back and you pull the t-shirt over her head before gently settling on top of her.

Her hands rest on either side of your waist and you lean down and capture one of her nipples in your mouth making her arch into you. You are so glad she is not wearing a bra.

"This is a mistake…" she mumbles and she gasps when you bite her nipple gently.

"I know…" you whisper against her skin and you place open mouthed kisses on her breasts and collarbone.

She pulls your t-shirt and you help her remove it and when you drop it on the floor you feel her hands roaming over your bare chest, mapping, memorizing. You drop your head in the crook of her neck when her hand moves lower and she starts massaging you through the thin material of your boxers.

You are already so hard it is almost painful and when her hand slips inside your boxers you feel that you are going to lose it right there and then. You scrape your stubbled cheek over the sensitive skin of her breast and she moans loudly in your ear.

Her hand wraps around your hard cock and you can't help but thrust against it. Her free hand runs up and down your back while she uses the other one to pump you slowly.

"Ah… stop! Please stop…" you know you sound desperate but you don't give a damn anymore.

She stops her movements and she rests both her hands against your chest and she pushes you gently.

You kneel on the bed and you study her almost naked form. You reach out and you pull the boxers and her panties down in one swift movement, leaving her completely naked to your roaming gaze.

Your hands part her legs and you caress her inner thighs with the back of your hands. She squirms and she tries to close her legs, relieve some of the pressure, but you stop her.

"House…" she protests but you just hold her knees.

"Greg." You tell her before placing your hand exactly where she needs it the most.

She arches of the bed the moment your fingers enter her and she moans loudly when you start moving them in and out of her. You pick up the speed and she matches it immediately.

You use your left hand to free your aching erection, trying to ease the pressure.

She sees what you are doing and she catches your wrist, making you stop. You watch her through half lidded eyes and she catches your hands and draws you on top of her. You kick your boxers off and your eyes connect with hers.

"Condom…" she mumbles and you nod. You open the drawer and pull out a condom and you quickly roll it on your cock.

You get settled between her parted thighs and you claim her lips with yours in a gentle kiss. You want her to understand that this is not just sex for you. You can't say it but you hope you can show her.

She grasps your erection in her hand and she slowly guides you inside her, never breaking your lip lock.

"Oh God Greg…" she breathes out as you fill her completely.

The sound of your first name is almost your undoing and you pause, knowing that if you start moving this will end too soon. Her inner muscles contract around you, getting used to your size and you continue kissing her lovingly.

She breaks the kiss and she looks at you with so much passion, lust and something else that you can't decipher yet. You nuzzle her nose with yours and you look deeply into her eyes.

"This may be wrong but it feels so good... so right…" you whisper your truth and before she can reply you start moving inside her and she moans loudly.

This… this is pure bliss; you never want this to end.

You pull all the way out and you slip inside her slowly, torturing both you and her in the process with that slow rhythm. You catch one rosy nipple in your mouth and she arches her back. Her nails dig in your shoulders when you hit a particularly sensitive spot and she moans your name.

"Greg…"

You start thrusting harder and you pick up the pace. Her hands rest on your buttocks, drawing you deeper inside her and her legs wrap around you waist.

Your hand travels between your bodies and she cries out in pleasure the moment you find her clit. You feel her spasming around your hard cock and you groan and drive into her harder, faster.

"Greg!" she shouts your name as she climaxes and you bite down on her shoulder, trying to hold back.

Her hands move to your back and she clings to you as you continue thrusting inside her willing body. You continue rubbing her clit and she is getting close again.

"Greg please…"

"Please what?" you mumble between thrusts.

"Harder… fuck me harder…" she manages to say and that's when you lose it.

You start thrusting so hard inside her you are afraid you are going to split her in two but she doesn't seem to mind. Her constant moans spur you on even further and you feel your cock twitching inside her.

She catches one of your hands in her and she guides it again to where your bodies are glued together. You take the hint and you start rubbing her clit furiously making her scream as her orgasm approaches. This time you'll be right behind her.

You crash your lips on hers, drowning her moans and groans of pleasure and you feel her inner muscles gripping you.

"Say my name…" you demand and she closes her eyes.

"Ah…"

"Say it!"

At that moment you thrust hard inside her and you feel her juices coating your hard member and her velvet muscles gripping you tightly.

"Greg! Oh God Greg!" she shouts as she climaxes and you can't hold back any longer.

"Allison…" you moan as you climax and empty inside the condom.

Her walls continue quivering around your cock and you are starting to go soft but you don't make a move to roll off of her.

You drop your head on her shoulder and you take some deep breaths. You feel her heartbeat against your lips and you kiss her neck. You both stay unmoving for long minutes and long after your breathing returns to normal.

Her hands run soothingly over your sweaty back and you place kisses on her face and collarbone.

You pull back and your eyes roam over her face. She is still a little flustered, her pink lips are a little swollen from kissing you and in that moment you think that she can't look more beautiful than this.

"You are so beautiful…" you whisper to her before you can stop yourself and she smiles so softly at you that you feel your heart skip a beat.

She closes her eyes and you kiss her forehead tenderly. You reluctantly pull out of her and you both groan at the loss of contact. You stand up to dispose the condom and after a quick visit to the bathroom you return to bed. You lie down and you move closer to her until your body is pressed tightly against hers.

She turns around so that she is facing you and she kisses your lips softly.

"You know this can't happen again, right? We are only going to hurt each other…" you try to reason.

She takes a shaky breath and she nods. She snuggles in your embrace and she drops a kiss on your chest. Your arms wrap around her body and you hold her close to you.

You got more than you bargained for by asking her to stay the night. But now you are going to let her go because you know that your heart is not going to take it if she leaves you. You are both too damaged to survive if this doesn't work.

Your eyes close and you hug her tightly. She snuggles deeper in your embrace and she falls asleep some minutes later. You just hope that you had the courage to give this a try because with her in your arms you feel whole for the first time in your life…


	3. Give in

_Hello!_

_Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who reviewed!_  
_Let's move on with the story... _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'This Year's Love' by David Gray_

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_This year's love had better last  
heaven knows it's high time  
and I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
it feels so right I start to forget  
how my heart gets torn  
when that hurt gets thrown  
__feeling like you can't go on_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

_

* * *

_

You lean against the wall, your cane in your hands and your eyes locked on her. She is in the lab running some tests and she has her back at you.

It' been a week since the night you shared together and you both pretend that it never happened. It was like a mutual agreement really… One that you hated… Because no matter how hard you try you can't forget how good it felt being with her like this. And you don't want to forget.

You cherish every moment you spent with your arms wrapped around her body. You don't remember feeling so content in your life before. How she managed to steal your heart and make you need her so much in a matter of hours is beyond you.

You made love to her again that night. You took your time to explore her body, memorize every mark and every freckle that adorns it. You watched her face while you caressed her body to the edge of torture and then you slowly and gently made love to her. You remember her beautiful face as you moved together and you know that you'll never forget it…

You fell asleep in her arms, content and sated. The next morning when you woke up she wasn't in bed next to you. You just found a note on the pillow… You reach inside your pocket and you take the small piece of paper in your hand.

_I'll never forget this...  
__Allison_

That's what it wrote. Nothing else... What were you supposed to do after that?

When you arrived at work she handed you your coffee as usual and she acted like nothing had happened between you two. You never thought she would be able to do this, pretend that nothing happened. Apparently you were wrong.

As the days passed by though you knew that she wasn't as calm as she tried to show you. You knew she made the same thoughts you did, you knew that the night you spent together meant something to her too. You didn't know what to do though, how to make her admit it.

You read the note again before placing it in your pocket. Your eyes fall on her once again. It's now or never. You take a big breath and you start walking towards the lab.

You enter as quietly as you can, not wanting to acknowledge your presence. She is at the microscope, her back is at you and she seems too engrossed in what she is doing to notice you.

You walk slowly to her and you stand right behind her. You hear her gasp and she looks behind her.

"House, you scared me..." she breathes out and you lean forward until your chest is pressed against her back.

You rest your cane against the counter and you place your hands on top of it on either side of her waist trapping her effectively with your body.

"The test is not ready." she informs you, trying to ignore your proximity but her voice betrays her.

"I don't give a damn about the test." you tell her in a gravely low tone, your breath caressing the shell of her ear.

She shivers and you move even closer to her so that there is no space between your bodies.

"House, please don't..." she mumbles but at the same time she leans into you.

"I told you it's Greg." you whisper and you rest your hands on her hips.

"Please don't do that…" she whispers and closes her eyes.

"Tell me that the night we spent together means nothing to you and I promise, I'll walk away and will never bother you again." You tell her and your lips graze the sensitive skin of her neck.

She doesn't reply… there is nothing she can say really. You know that she feels the same way you do about that night.

You hesitantly wrap your arms around her waist, your hands rest against her flat stomach. She lets out a small sigh and tries to fight the urge to give in to you but she fails. A few moments later she leans into you and she rests her head against your shoulder.

Your lips press a soft kiss against her temple and her hands cover yours.

"This will only lead to heartbreak…" she whispers and for the first time in your life you hope that your theory about relationships is wrong.

Your arms tighten their hold around her body and you drop your head against hers.

"You don't know that…" you say and she chuckles.

"Are you being an optimist?" she asks, without moving from her position at all.

"Hey, I didn't offend you." You tell her, trying to lighten the mood and she smiles.

You stay there, unmoving, not caring who can see you through the glass wall. Who would have thought that you would make the first move and she would be the one to hesitate? You close your eyes and try to focus on the fact that she is not pushing you away, that she is still in your arms.

"What's it going to be Allison?" you ask after a few silent minutes and you wait patiently for her answer.

She turns around in your arms and for the first time in days she looks straight in your eyes and holds your gaze.

"Greg…" your first name sounds like music coming from her but before she can continue your pagers go off making you groan.

She pulls back unwillingly and she takes her pager in her hand.

"Our patient is in a coma." She informs you with a sigh.

"That guy has the worst timing ever…" you mutter under your breath and you rub your hand over your face.

Your eyes lock with hers once again and you are ready to reach out for her when the door to the lab opens and Chase storms in.

"Cameron, we can't-" he stops mid sentence when he sees you.

"House, here you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaims and you glare at him.

"Well, bravo! You found me. Although I thought I paid you to treat sick people and not look all over the hospital for me." You tell him snidely and he frowns.

"Our patient-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he is in a coma, you paged." You cut him off.

"I didn't page you." He tells you and you quirk an eyebrow.

You reach for your pager and you glance at the small screen.

"Oops… apparently Cuddy did." You say with a shrug.

"That's why we've been looking for you! Our patient's wife went to Cuddy because you wanted to drill a hole in the guy's head and now she is looking for you." He explains making you groan in frustration.

"Ok… Chase go draw some blood, we need to run more tests and then come back to the conference room." You tell him and he walks away with a nod.

She turns back to the microscope and you let out a sigh. You grab your cane and you walk to the door but you pause and turn around.

"Allison…" she turns around and her green-blue eyes lock with yours.

"I need an answer." You say almost pleadingly.

She takes a deep breath and she nods before turning back to the microscope. You watch her for a few minutes and then you exit the lab, leaving her alone.

**_xOxOx_**

It's almost three o' clock in the morning… you are in your office, sitting behind your desk, your oversized tennis ball in your hands.

You solved the case and now you are waiting for one of your minions to tell you if the medication is working. Well, actually, she solved the case… you told her not to run that test but she didn't listen to you.

You get up and you walk to your recliner without getting your cane. You sit down heavily and you prop your feet on the footstool. Your hand moves instinctively to your right thigh and you massage your aching muscle, trying to ease the pain.

The timid knock on the door catches your attention and then the door opens and she walks inside the room. She is not wearing her lab coat and you can admire her perfect body freely.

"I think I told you not to run that test." You tell her before she can say anything.

"Good thing I didn't listen to you then." She replies with a small shrug.

She walks to you and she swats your feet away so that she can sit on the footstool.

"The patient is responding well to treatment." She informs you and you nod your head.

"Good… now Cuddy will stop harassing me and I'll get rid of our patient's wife." You state, pumping your fist in the air and she smiles.

Her eyes wander around the room and she doesn't meet your gaze. Without thinking you reach out and you take her hand in yours, startling her. She looks at you and you pull her to you until she is standing right in front of you.

Your hands rest behind her knees and your eyes stay locked on hers.

"Are you here to tell me just about our patient?" you ask hesitantly and when she shakes her head negatively you feel your heart beating so hard that you are afraid it's going to jump out of your chest.

Her hands rest on your shoulders and she moves between your parted thighs. Her fingers lace through your short hair and your eyes close involuntarily at her touch.

"Usually I'm the one that hesitates and pulls back in situations like the one we are in." you mumble and she chuckles lightly.

"People change-"

"No they don't." you interrupt her and she sighs. "You just realized after what I told you about your dead husband that I **will **hurt you… and you will probably hurt me too." You say seriously looking into her eyes.

"The point here is if you are willing to give this a try."

She looks straight in your eyes, contemplating her answer. You wait patiently for her to decide your fate and then without a warning she leans down and captures your lips with hers in a gentle kiss that makes you feel lightheaded.

You use your hands to draw her to you and you pull her down, making her sit on your good leg and you deepen the kiss. Your arms wrap around her waist and you hold her tightly against you.

Your lips never leave hers and she wraps her arms around your neck, unwilling to let you go. You kiss for what feels like an eternity and when you finally pull back in order to breathe you rest your forehead against hers and you close your eyes.

"Is this us trying to have a relationship?" she asks looking deeply in your eyes.

"It depends... Do you want us to?" you try to hide the anxiousness from hour voice but you don't think you succeed.

She doesn't reply, not verbally at least. She places a soft kiss on your lips and she nods.

You think that your heart is going to burst just from that simple gesture. You hug her tightly and you hold her close to you, wanting to feel her body as close to yours as possible. It's a good thing you remembered to close the blinds and lock the door to your office.

You motion for her to stand up and then you take her hand in yours and you lead her to the couch. She looks questioningly at you and her expression makes you chuckle. You lock the door that leads to the conference room and then you return to her.

You sit down next to her and you slowly run your hand over her thigh. She looks hesitant at first but then she covers your hand with hers and she leans in for a kiss to which you eagerly respond.

Her hands move slowly over your chest and she slowly unbuttons the shirt you are wearing. She gently pulls it off your shoulders and then you help her remove your t-shirt.

She caresses your bare chest with her fingers and you can't help but lean into her touch. Your own hands slip beneath the blouse she is wearing and you caress her smooth skin.

Her lips find yours once again and you pull her closer to you. You make her stand up between your parted thighs and your eyes lock with hers as you unbutton her jeans and pull them down her slender legs.

Your hands run over her thighs and you lift her blouse and place open mouthed kisses on the soft skin of her abdomen. Goosebumps appear on her skin and her eyes close.

You grab the hem of her top and you pull it over her head leaving her in only her panties and bra. You do quick work of your belt buckle and fly and soon you are clad only in your boxers but not for long because she slowly starts pulling them down your legs leaving you completely naked.

You try to cover your marred thigh with your hand but she catches your wrist and stops you. You look wearily at her, afraid that the sight will repulse her but she manages to surprise you once again.

She makes you sit on the couch with your back against the arm rest and she kneels on the couch between your parted thighs. She watches your scar closely and she lightly traces one finger over the gnarled skin there.

At first you flinch at her touch but she looks at you with an expression that roots you to the spot.

"That night at the pizza place I told you that wanting to change someone and wanting to take his pain away are two completely different things. I meant it... I never wanted to change you; I just wanted to make your life easier by taking some of your pain away... Because that's what you do when you care about someone." she looks straight in your eyes wanting to show you that she means every word she is saying.

And then she leans down and places a soft kiss on the scar of your thigh and you think that you must have died and gone to heaven.

You reach out for her and you almost rip her panties and bra while trying to undress her completely. She laughs at your eagerness and you draw her to you and make her straddle you.

Your lips crash on hers and she and she uses one hand to guide you into her ready warmth. She moans in your mouth and your arms wrap tightly around her waist.

Her breasts rub against your chest as she starts moving on top of you and your lips leave her lips and start placing open mouthed kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Your eyes move to her face and you can't look away.

Her eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted and her face is flushed. You splay your hand on her lower back and she leans back, her hands on your shoulders. You catch one rosy nipple in your mouth and she moans loudly when you start sucking gently.

"Mmm… Greg…" you think that you are never going to get tired of hearing her saying your name like this.

You drop your hands on her hips and you help her move on top of you. You thrust inside her in time with her movements and it feels so much better than the first time. She buries her head in the crook of your neck and her hands wrap around your body.

She starts moving faster and you know that she is getting closer and so are you. One of your hands is splayed between her shoulder blades and the other one travels between your joined bodies and the moment you find her clit she cries out in ecstasy.

She bites on your shoulder and you jerk against her. You feel her muscles clumping down around you and you move faster and harder. A few moments later she whispers your name and she climaxes, her juices coating your hard member.

You give a few final thrusts and you follow her to orgasmic bliss, emptying inside her until you are completely spent. Your head drops against her shoulder and you feel her hands moving over your back.

"I think we completely forgot about the condom…" you mumble against her dump skin.

"No need to worry, I'm covered…" she replies and you kiss the skin where neck meets shoulder.

You stay there, unmoving, just enjoying your proximity until your breathing returns to normal.

She is the one that pulls back first. Her hands rest on your chest, her eyes lock with yours and she gives you a small smile before kissing your lips tenderly.

"Don't tell me you are leaving…" you whisper against her lips.

"What do you suggest, stay here all night?" she says with a smile but when she sees your devilish grin she quirks an eyebrow.

"The doors are locked, the blinds are closed, the couch is comfy what else do you want?" you ask incredulously.

She slowly stands up and you groan at the loss of contact. You reach for your boxers that are discarded on the floor and you put them on. You get up slowly, you stretch your leg out then you catch the t-shirt you were wearing and you give it to her.

You walk behind your desk and you shuffle through some drawers and you retrieve one blanket. She shakes her head in amusement when she sees what you are holding.

"Do I even want to know what else is in there?" she asks with a smile and you shrug.

"I don't think so." You tell her and you start walking towards the couch again.

You lie down and crook your fingers, inviting her to join you. She wears the t-shirt you handed to her and she lies on the couch next to you. She rests her head on your chest and your arms wrap around her body, holding her to you. You drop a kiss on her head and she sighs contently.

"I didn't mean to push you that much the other night…" you confess and that's the closest to an apology you can master. For a moment her body stiffens but then she relaxes again in your arms.

You know she is thinking, contemplating what to say to you, how much to reveal. She nuzzles her face against your chest and she closes her eyes.

"You are wrong about him, you know. Your whole theory is wrong." She says in a low tone and you wait for her to continue. Maybe if she does you'll finally find enough pieces of the puzzle to understand her. Although you doubt it…

"It was the summer before my first year in senior high… that's when I met him. He had moved with his family right across the street. He was extremely handsome and completely oblivious about it. He was also kind of a jerk when he didn't like someone or if someone got on his nerves." At that you actually chuckle. She looks at you and she gives you a smile.

"A jerk huh?" you ask with a smirk and she pinches your arm.

"Not when it came to me. When we were together he was the most caring and loving man in the world." She says, a faraway look in her eyes.

"So, I guess you didn't fall in love in college…" she shakes her head and she closes her eyes.

"We got together a few months after school started, although I had fallen in love with him a long time before that… probably when we had first started hanging out together. It wasn't a fling as most of our friends thought back then…"

She looks at you and you gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We went to college together. Everything was perfect, everything… We had everything planned out. What we would do when we finished college, where we would work and live... And then David got sick and everything started falling apart."

She moves so that she is lying on her side, facing you. Her eyes lock with yours and she takes in a shuddering breath.

"He didn't tell me at the beginning. He knew but he didn't tell me… I knew that something was wrong but I didn't know what. One day I found some documents from the hospital… that's when I found out how serious it was. We had a huge fight that day, I told him he should have talked to me but he said that he hadn't told anything because he was trying to protect me. I wouldn't hear a thing of course, I just stormed out of the house…"

"What did he do?" you ask with a frown.

"He came after me… not immediately, he knew when I needed my space and he also knew where to find me. He showed up with a ring, fell on his knees and he asked me to forgive him. And then he asked me to marry him… he told me that he was wrong, that he was just trying to protect me and that he wouldn't be able to go through everything if I wasn't with him…"

"And you said yes…" you say in a whisper and she nods.

"I loved him… I didn't do it out of pity or because I felt sorry for him and I didn't want to leave him alone. We thought we had a future together, we thought we would have a family together... I married him because I wanted to be with him because I cared for him and I loved him…" she says in a low tone, looking deeply in your eyes.

The sincerity and emotion in her green-blue eyes catches you of guard and the only thing you do is kiss her and draw her body closer to yours. You wrap your arms around her body and you hold her tightly.

She responds to your kiss and after you break apart she snuggles in your embrace and she closes her eyes. You brush the tears from her cheeks and you drop a kiss on her forehead.

You still try to comprehend everything she told you. Your whole theory about her marriage was so wrong and you have no idea how that happened. You decide to think about everything she told you another time. Now you just focus on the feeling of having her in your arms.

For the first time in a long time you actually enjoy human contact and the feeling of having her in your arms. No words are needed, holding each other is enough for now.


	4. Let's try

_Hello everyone! _

_This is the last chapter of this story... After this I will start writing a new multi-chapter story that takes place in season 2 and moves on from there. I hope you liked this story! Thank you all for reading and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Ever ever after' by Carrie Underwood_

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_Ever ever after  
though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
the world can be yours if you let your heart  
__believe in ever after_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

_

* * *

_

_Two years later…_

You wake up to a very annoying sound. You try to realize what it is and when you do you groan and you bury your head under the pillow. The hairdryer… Maybe you did a mistake by deciding to be nice last night.

The noise stops momentarily but it starts again a few moments later. You throw your pillow away and then you scoot to the other side of the bed. You wrap your arm loosely around her waist and you bury your nose in her hair. Your chest is pressed against her back and your legs entangle with hers.

"What's that noise?" she mumbles sleepily and her hand joins yours on her stomach.

"Hairdryer…" you reply and she groans.

"What did James do and she kicked him out again?" she asks and you chuckle.

"No idea… I was too tired to ask last night." You reply, snuggling even closer to her.

She mutters something unintelligible under her breath and then she turns around in your embrace so that she is facing you.

"This is your fault you know. We shouldn't have bought a house with a guest room!" you whine childishly and she snorts.

"Right… because when we lived in your old apartment he never came." She points out.

You let out a sigh and you tighten your hold around her body.

"He will stop eventually." You say but you don't sound very convincing.

She looks up at you with a raised eyebrow and you drop a small kiss on the tip of her nose. A few moments later the noise stops and you smirk.

"I told you so." You say smugly but she doesn't reply. She just drops her head on your bicep and she closes her eyes.

"Remind me to yell at him later…" she murmurs and you smile.

You close your eyes too and you relax again. You are on the verge of sleep but suddenly that annoying noise starts again.

"For crying out loud!" you shout and you disentangle yourself from her embrace and get out of bed.

You throw the door to your room open and you go in search of your friend.

"Wilson!" you yell loudly and your best friend pokes his head out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asks with a frown and you resist the urge to punch him.

"You woke us up you idiot!" you tell him in frustration.

"Allison is still asleep?"

"It's our day off! Now will you stop this so we can go back to sleep?" you say, clearly annoyed and he nods.

"Finally!" you start to walk away but then you remember something and you pause "Why did she kick you out anyway?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't kick me out, I wanted to give her some space." He says and piques your curiosity even more.

"Why?"

"Weren't you going back to bed?" he changes the subject and you smirk.

"Yeah, when you tell me what you did." You point out.

"What makes you think I did something?" he asks defensively.

"Because you are you." You state with a shrug and he shakes his head but doesn't answer you.

"Oh my God, you cheated on her!" you exclaim.

"What? No! I didn't cheat on her, she just-"

"Oh my God, she cheated on you!"

"House, shut up already! I didn't cheat on her; I just want to marry her! She found the ring and she freaked out, that's why I came here."

"You want to marry our boss? Are you crazy?" you ask in bewilderment but Wilson just ignores you.

You lean against the wall and you study your friend for a while.

"You never learn, do you?" you say and he turns to look at you.

"This is not going to end like my other relationships, I know it."

"You hope-"

"No House, I don't hope, I know it. She is the one I want to be with, spend the rest of my life with, have kids with…" He states calmly. Actually it's the first time you see your friend like this. He seems completely content and happy.

"You are together for only one year-"

"Yeah, and I know her for how many years?" he cuts you off again and you huff.

"I'm going to bed."

"Haven't you ever thought about marriage? You are with Allison for almost two years now." He tells you but you just walk away. You'll never tell him but it has crossed your mind many times.

"Better pray she won't run away 'cause I don't know what I'll do with you if this ends badly!" you shout over your shoulder and you are sure he is smirking.

You open your bedroom door and you enter quietly. Allison is lying on her back, her eyes closed. You smile to yourself and you walk to the bed and lie down. When she senses your movements she rolls to your side of the bed and into your embrace.

"Did he stop?" she mumbles and you nod.

"I found out what he did." You tell her and she looks at you questioningly.

"He bought a ring." You state simply and she widens her eyes.

"He asked Cuddy to marry him?" she asks and you smirk.

"Yeap… and apparently she flipped out! That's why he left, he wanted to give her some space." You mock and she slaps your hand.

"Hey!" you protest and she sticks her tongue out "He seemed pretty confident that she'd say yes." You say, a frown on your face.

She runs her hand over your forehead and she smiles at you.

"He should be… I mean, we do know that they love each other. Maybe she is a little apprehensive because, let's face it, James' record with relationships isn't the best." She says with a shrug and you laugh.

You kiss her on the lips tenderly and she smiles against your lips.

"Damn, he is going to want me to be his best man again, isn't he?" you pout and she chuckles.

"Will you stop complaining?" she asks and you draw her to you until she is lying on top of you.

"If you start kissing me I may think about it." You tell her and she claims your lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

You hold her close to you as you continue kissing and she rests her hands on your chest. When she pulls back she places her head over your heart and you sigh contently. You stay there for long minutes, just holding each other until you decide to ask her the thing that's been in your mind for a long time but you never dared to bring up.

"Do you ever think about it?" she looks at you in question and you let out a breath slowly.

"Marriage, kids…" you clarify and she looks away.

"Greg, I'm perfectly fine with the way things are." She says but she still isn't looking at you and you know that she is lying.

You reach out and you glide your fingers down her arm but she refuses to turn around.

"Allison…"

"Greg please, not now." She pleads and you let out a sigh.

You blame yourself for that reaction. You know that if you were any other man she wouldn't hesitate to have that conversation with you. She probably thinks that you hate kids and that you would never consider getting married or having a baby.

Yes, you don't deny it, you were like that in the past. But now you don't know for sure anymore. She is the only woman that managed to crawl under your skin and find a way to your heart. She owns your heat really and you are perfectly fine with it…

Your hand glides to her hip and you squeeze it gently.

"Allison, I -" you pager goes off and you curse under your breath.

You reach out and you check the screen. Cuddy has a new case for you… great, perfect timing! You groan and you throw it on the nightstand before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"New case?" she asks, still not looking at you.

"Yeah, I have to go." You mumble while searching for what to wear.

You choose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and you put them on quickly.

"I guess our day off is ruined." You say and you grab your cane and jacket. "I'll try to be back early, I'll call you if I won't make it to lunch…"

She looks at you and she gives you a small nod.

"I'll call Jess if you don't come home early; it's her day off too." She tells you.

You know that you leave something in the middle here but you have to leave. You hope that when you'll return home she will listen to you and she won't refuse to talk about it again.

**_xOxOx_**

You sit behind your desk, your oversized tennis ball in your hands. The case proved to be very interesting but the problem is that you can't concentrate on it. Your mind is at the conversation you tried to have with Allison this morning.

You have to find a way, make her listen to you but you can't find a way to tell her that you want to give this a try, have a baby together. Sure, you could just go and just say it but you were never that kind of a person.

You were never in a situation like this before. You never wanted kids or to get married but with her you feel differently. She has managed to change some of your beliefs and she didn't even try to do so. It just happened…

She has actually turned you into a better man. She brings out the best in you… you have no idea how she does that and you gave up on the idea of finding out a long time ago. She makes you happy and that's all that matters to you.

Of course she hasn't made miracles. You are still a jerk to everyone else, you piss Cuddy off, you make nurses and interns cry and you are your usual, sarcastic self. But when it comes to her you can't help but be caring and gentle and you try to show her how much she means to you.

And now you find yourself wanting more from your relationship, from her. You live together for a year now but you want everything… Sure, you wouldn't object if you could skip the marriage part and head straight to the making babies part. But if she wants to get married you are willing to give it to her.

You don't know how she will react to the news that you actually want to have a baby, a family with her. Maybe she'll think you are crazy!

Truth be told, you thought that you were losing your mind the first time the thought of having a baby crossed your mind. But when you thought about it carefully you started liking the idea.

You don't know how Allison will react when you tell her. The only thing that you are sure about is that she is going to be great at this. You have seen her around children and you are sure that she is going to be a great mother. Children love her and she loves them. Now you have to find a way to tell her.

A knock on the door interrupts your thoughts and you look up and see your best friend standing there, a grin on his lips. That can't be good…

"You'd better buy a tux because I'm getting married in one month!" he informs you, the grin on his lips getting even bigger if that is possible.

"She didn't kick you out again?" you ask and you rest your oversized tennis ball on your desk.

"Nope, she called me to her office, she apologized for overreacting and then she told me that she loves me and that she wants to marry me!" he exclaims and you raise an eyebrow.

"And that is a good thing?" you ask incredulously making your best friend huff. You smirk at his reaction.

"Of course it's a good thing! I'm getting married-"

"For the fourth time."

"I'm ignoring you. This is it House, this is going to work, I've never felt this way before..." He states seriously, his eyes locking with yours.

"It better work because I'm not becoming your best man again." You say and you give him a small smile.

Wilson shakes his head and he smiles too.

"Ok, got to go. I'm buying lunch by the way!" he says as he walks out of your office.

Your pager goes off and you see what it writes you sigh. Great… your day off is officially ruined. You just hope you'll be home by dinner.

**_xOxOx_**

"Allison?" you call out the moment you close the door behind you.

The house is dark and there is no sign of her. It took you longer than you thought to get home. Maybe she has fallen asleep.

After a quick stop to the kitchen to drink some water you head straight to the bedroom. You find her lying in bed, her back against the headboard. The light on the nightstand is switched on and she is holding a photo album in her hands. Your eyes search her face and that's when you notice the tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" you ask in alarm and she looks up at you and she shakes her head.

You walk faster than you thought possible, you drop your cane to the floor and you sit on the bed next to her. You immediately draw her in your arms and she buries her head in your chest. She clings to you, her hands grab fistfuls of your t-shirt and she tries to control her breathing.

"Are you ok? What happened?" you ask, concern evident in your voice.

"Allison you are scaring me, tell me what happened." You plead but she doesn't reply, she just clings to you.

Her tears slowly subside and she looks up at you, her eyes red from crying. You reach out and you gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She gives you a weak smile and she lets out a breath slowly.

"I'm sorry…" you shake your head and you caress her cheek with your thumb.

"What happened?" you ask in a low tone.

"It's just… what you said this morning… Greg, I don't want this to end because you think that I want a baby. I'm fine with the way things are, I really am -"

"Hey, hey, stop it, stop!" you interrupt her and you cup her cheeks in your hands and make her look at you.

"I'm not crazy, I don't want this to end either." you tell her seriously and she looks hopefully at you.

"Is that why you were crying? Because you thought I would end this if you said that you wanted children?" she looks away and suddenly you feel guilty and you hate yourself for making her think like that.

"Allison…"

"It's not just that…" she mumbles, her voice muffled because her head is in the crook of your neck.

You notice the album she was holding earlier and you sigh. Photos from her wedding… she is so beautiful in that white dress, smiling happily at the camera, her husband standing next to her looking happy and proud.

She stays silent for long minutes and you wait as patiently as you can for her to talk to you, tell you what is wrong.

"We tried you know… David and I…" she pulls back and you look questioningly at her "We tried to have a baby… but it didn't happen. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. We both wanted it, but it didn't happen…" she takes in a breath slowly and her eyes lock with yours.

"Why didn't you tell me?" you ask and she shrugs.

"I just didn't think we'd have a conversation like this…" she admits and you let out a sigh.

You lean to her and you place a tender kiss on her lips.

"I didn't say those things in the morning because I want to end this if you want them. I said them because **I **want them and I wanted to find out if you want them too." She looks at you in confusion and you fight the urge to chuckle.

"What do you mean? And no more riddles please…" she pleads and you nod.

"I mean… What I'm trying to say is… Damn it." You really don't know how to say this.

"Greg?" your eyes connect with her green-blue ones and she gives you a reassuring smile.

"What I mean is that I want a baby… with you… I'd be happy if we could skip the marriage part but if you want that too I wouldn't object. Now that I think about it if we got married first it would make things easier… I think…" you say, tapping your fingers against your chin.

"Are you serious?" she asks, looking hopefully at you and the only thing you can do is nod.

"You want to have a baby with me?" she says, a grin finding its way to her lips.

"I wouldn't object if you wanted one." You mumble and the grin on her face widens.

She throws her arms around your neck and she hugs you tightly. That was clearly not something she expected to hear from you. But seeing that smile on her face you know you have said the right thing.

She pulls back and you capture her lips with yours in a soft kiss. You hold her in your arms as you continue kissing and she laces her arms around your neck, holding you to her.

You get out of your clothes in no time and you slowly and gently make love to her. You don't rush, you take your time kissing and caressing every inch of her beautiful body and she does the same for you.

Every time your hand glides over her flat stomach you both smile and you wonder what it will be like when she will be pregnant with your child.

You move slowly, wanting to make this last for as long as you can. Your eyes lock together while you move inside her and once again you feel whole, complete. Her tender gaze makes you fall even more in love with her if that's possible and when she smiles she steals your breath away.

You tumble over the edge together and you kiss her tenderly as you stay there, connected in every possible way.

You roll off of her reluctantly and you sit on the bed with your back against the headboard. You crook your finger at her and she laughs and accepts your invitation. She moves so that is sitting between your parted thighs, with her back against your chest.

She draws the covers over your bodies and you wrap your arms around her waist. You drop a small kiss on her temple and she sighs contently.

"I love you…" she mumbles making you smile.

"Love you too…" you say softly and she rests her head against your shoulder.

"Guess what! Wilson wants me to be his best man… again…" you state and she laughs.

"So, she did accept after all." She says and you nod.

"I just hope it will last longer than the previous times because I don't want to wake up to the sound of a hairdryer every morning." You pout making her smile.

She rests her hands on your thighs and she closes her eyes.

"It will last." She says surely and you decide not to argue.

"What are we going to do?" you ask her and she turns her head in order to look at you.

"About what?"

"You know, that baby we were talking about earlier." She smiles and she presses her lips against yours.

"We can try." She mumbles against your lips and you smirk mischievously.

"Right now?" you ask her with a raised eyebrow and when she nods you kiss her and you tighten your hold around her body.

"What about the marriage part?" you say but she just shrugs.

"We have time to talk about that." She points out and kisses you again.

She is right, you have time. Actually you have all the time in the world. And that is your last coherent thought before you give into her once again…

**_the end_**


End file.
